Najayra Di Raginei
Background Information Najayra was 11 years old when she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter,one year after her brother. Her grandmother was a witch that married a muggle and magic had skipped a generation, her parents couldn't do any kind of magic, though they were well informed of the magic world, well at least her mother was, since it was her mother who was a witch. When she was ten her brother had been accepted into Hogwarts, and every night she prayed she would get accepted too. Finally a year later as most, it was the morning of her 11th birthday when she received the letter. A white owl flew into her window, with the letter in it's beak. Najayra woke up the whole block with her scream, at the sight of a white owl in her room holding a letter from Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw's house where her brother was, and since the moment she arrived she has enjoyed every single thing. She joined many of the school clubs and she was now in her 4th year. Personality & Behavior Appearance Wand Willow — Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it. While many confident customers insist on trying a willow wand (attracted by their handsome appearance and well-founded reputation for enabling advanced, non-verbal magic) my willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn. It has always been a proverb in my family that he who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow. Wood. Demiguise Hair — Those who are shy, level-headed, down to earth, humble, quiet, dependable, good-natured and detached would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you steer away from the limelight, often being reclusive and hidden away from the eyes of other fellow wizards and witches. Though your quiet and reclusive nature may suggest that you are weak-willed and fearful, in truth, you are quite capable of defending yourself relentlessly and ruthlessly when need be. Due to the fact that such a wand core is often difficult and somewhat weak when on its own, it is often paired up with another stronger wand core, usually Unicorn Hair, which together, makes for a very powerful wand indeed. This wand core works best with those skilled in Transfiguration. This wand core can bond well with any wizard or witch of any House, but a more rarely seen among those of House Hufflepuff, at least when on its own. Demiguise Hair cores were long considered to not have enough oomph to make a proper wand, but with the advent of multiple cores they have gained favor for their strength in Transfiguration and the subtle arts. When combined with a stronger wand core they make potent wand cores, however, on their own they can be rather one-dimensional and difficult to use for anything but Transfiguration. Despite this wand core’s association with the Earth element, it does not do well with those of Hufflepuffs, since Hufflepuffs are more open then this wand core can stand. This wand core is seen among all the Houses of Hogwarts except House Slytherin, although they may be slightly rarer among the open Hufflepuffs. Combined with: Unicorn Hair — Symbolizes Innocence and Purity. Those who are full of spirit, sweet, gentle, cheerful, value family and friendship, are dependable, laid back, humble, independent, caring, loyal and/or duel-natured (being of both good and bad) would have this wand core. Having such a wand core suggests that you are optimistic and free spirited but also loving and kind-hearted, with strong family values. Unicorn Hair cores are an incredibly love-centric wand core and often instill encouragement and confidence into their owners. This is the best core to have for Healing Magic, Healing spells and Elemental Magic, particularly Water spells and Earth spells. It is a wand core predominantly found among those of House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw, but can also bond well with some of those of House Gryffindor and House Slytherin. Unicorn Hair cores generally produce the most consistent magic, and are least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn hair cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts (with the exception of those with Unicorn Heartstring) and are the most faithful of all wands. They usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair cores are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although depending on the wand type, the wand wood can and may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die’ and thus will need replacing. In a combination core, it is not recommended that a unicorn hair core be paired up with a Dark core as the Dark core will likely 'kill’ the other. Unicorn Heartstring cores however will pair nicely with another Dark core. However it should be noted that not all Dark cores can pair nicely with Unicorn Heartstring, despite both being Dark. Unicorn Hair cores are a more subtle wand core, but are quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. This wand core is also hands-down the best core for Healing, as they pick up some of the healing capabilities of Unicorn Blood, which is found in Potion Making. Unicorn Hair cores have a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users, so they are common among Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Uncommon, but not unheard of, Unicorn Hair cores can and will pick an owner that is less gentle and cerebral, depending on the wand type they are bonded to. More laid-back Gryffindors and subtler Slytherins may find themselves with a Unicorn Hair core. Core: Brittle — A wand with this flexibility tends to attach itself quickest to owners who have insecurities, and its level of loyalty is often dependent on how loyal the owner is to it. Should it become very loyal to its original owner, new owners often won’t get the chance to earn the wand’s loyalty before it breaks. Brittle wands are best suited to subtle and delicate magic, such as transfiguration and non-verbal spell-casting. Because they break easy, their owners should be careful to avoid magic that is unnecessarily flashy or explosive, especially if the wand also has a dragon heartstring core. Owners with this wand flexibility are usually contemplative, clever, and somewhat cynical; they tend to be an “underdog” type of person and perhaps even a little bit unlucky, which could lead them to becoming resentful of their more successful peers. If a brittle wand owner perseveres and manages to get over their insecurities, however, he or she will often become a “great success story” that never ceases to amaze and inspire others. Flexibility 12 1/2 inches Approved By .